Nails
by Kusmicchi
Summary: Il se fait tard, et Syo profite du calme de sa chambre pour s'occuper de sa manucure. Malheureusement pour lui, il en faudra bien plus pour détourner Natsuki de ses projets culinaires... OS - Syo x Natsuki.


**PAIRING **: Syo x Natsuki

**DICLAIMER **: I don't own Utapri.

Depuis le temps que je projette de l'écrire, voici enfin mon premier OS depuis longtemps. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait être que sur mon petit couple préféré. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. ~

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Syo était assis à même le sol, avachi sur la table basse dans la semi-pénombre. Seule une petite lampe de bureau éclairait la chambre tout entière. Le contact glacial du verre contre son ventre le maintenait éveillé, alors que la chaleur de la soirée tendait à le faire sombrer dans une douce somnolence. Les jambes repliées de côté, la joue pressée sur son biceps, il fixait, l'air concentré, l'action de sa main droite. Un petit pinceau entre le pouce et l'index, il appliquait consciencieusement son habituel verni noir sur ses ongles limés. Pour une fois, la chambre était calme. Ai, son ainé, devait apparaître dans une émission culturelle jusque tard dans la soirée, et Natsuki avait encore disparu dans la nature, et écumait sans doute l'un des magasins de peluches du centre ville. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise. Un peu de quiétude, c'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour s'occuper de ses ongles. Il était bien difficile de se concentrer sur une tâche aussi délicate lorsque le géant blond s'agitait à proximité, perdu dans ses éternels bavardages.

Une fois la main gauche ornée de son apparat sombre, le chanteur fit passer précautionneusement le pinceau dans son autre main, prenant garde à ne pas marquer le verni fraichement appliqué, avant d'entreprendre de peindre les cinq doigts suivants. Le travaille s'avéra moins net que sur l'autre main. Le droitier était beaucoup moins agile du côté gauche. Ainsi, une fine pellicule noire vint se déposer sur le pourtour de presque chacun des ongles qu'il enduisait du liquide épais. Un peu agacé, il redoubla de concentration, serrant les dents en cherchant à dépasser le moins possible, comme un gamin qui colorerait avec application un modèle pré-imprimé. Alors qu'il était parvenu à un résultat relativement satisfaisant sur l'index et le majeur, sa concentration fut sapée au moment de passer à l'annulaire. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter Syo qui laissa le pinceau déraper jusqu'à sa première phalange.

« **Syo-chan. Syo-chan ! C'est là que tu étais ? Regarde ça, j'ai acheté un nouveau livre de recette ! **»

Natsuki entra d'un pas résolu dans la pièce, allumant la lumière principale qui vint éblouir le plus petit. Jetant son manteau sur son lit, il vint prestement s'agenouiller en face de Syo qui retira vivement sa main vernie juste avant que son camarade ne vienne ruiner son travail en lâchant un lourd ouvrage sur la table basse. Le plus jeune ravala une remarque acerbe, sachant que quoi qu'il dise, le second ne le laisserait en paix que lorsqu'il aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait à raconter. Du bout d'un doigt, il essuya tant bien que mal la marque noire qu'il avait tracée sur son annulaire et reprit son activité en silence, attendant que son ami ne poursuive.

**« Tout a l'air tellement beau et bon ! »** S'extasia-t-il en laissant reposer sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Il feuilletait le livre l'air émerveillé. **« Ce gâteau au chocolat a l'air délicieux »**

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il achète des livres de recette ? Il ne les suit même pas. _Songea Syo en soupirant, frissonnant au souvenir de la dernière pâtisserie du désastreux cuisinier.

Une fois son verni achevé, le jeune chanteur referma le flacon de verni et tandis les bras devant lui, admirant son œuvre. Ce n'était pas impeccable, mais il n'aurait qu'à se laver les mains ensuite, et les traces parasites disparaitraient d'elles-mêmes. Natsuki poursuivait son parcourt de son livre en poussant régulièrement des « Oh » et des « Ah » extasiés. Soudain, il marqua une pause, contemplant la photo de ce qui semblait être un flanc aux œufs. Il se leva précipitamment, le livre en main.

**« Syo-chan, allons cuisiner ensemble, je suis sûre que tu as aussi envie d'un bon dessert ! » **

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul.

« Même pas en rêve ! » S'écria-t-il, furieux, se retenant d'ajouter qu'il ne comptait pas mourir ce soir, de peur de froisser son ami. « Je viens de finir mon verni, il n'est sans doute pas sec ! » s'emprassa d'ajouter Syo devant la mine déçue de son camarade.

**« Tu es sûr ? » **

Reposant le livre à l'envers sur la table pour ne pas perdre la page, Natsuki contourna la table basse avec une lenteur calculée et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son adorable Syo, saisissant l'un de ses poignets entre sa grande main. Agacé, le plus petit s'efforça de se libérer, sans succès. La différence de force était trop importante, et ce sans que son ami d'enfance n'a besoin de forcer. Tenant toujours l'avant bras de son camarade, il approcha lentement son visage, réajustant ses lunettes de sa main libre. L'air faussement sérieux, il examina les doigts peints de Syo un long moment. Les dents serrés, le petit blond cherchait toujours à se soustraire à l'étreinte. L'air de rien, Natsuki souffla doucement sur les ongles.

**« Ton verni à l'air sec, mais je vais vérifier tout de même. »** Déclara Natsuki, la mine sage.

Portant la main du chanteur jusqu'à son visage, il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son majeur. Syo frissonna et tira plus fébrilement encore sur son bras, les joues roses d'embarra.

**« Imbécile, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas le ruiner, lâche moi ! » **

Faisant la sourde oreille, l'ainé répéta l'opération sur le doigt suivant et poussa l'expérience jusqu'à lécher timidement la surface lisse et noir. La victime ferma les yeux en grognant de frustration. Il aurait voulu lui décrocher un coup de poing de sa main libre, mais il craignait de déloger ses lunettes de son nez, et de réveiller la bête. Tendu vers l'arrière, il attendait que par miracle, Natsuki cède. Au lieu de cela, le violoniste fourra le petit doigt de son cadet dans sa bouche, un sourire idiot au bout des lèvres. Une fois chacun des dix doigts inspectés, il reposa sagement la main de Syo sur la table basse.

**« Ton verni est sec, on peut aller cuisiner maintenant. »** Assura-t-il en se redressant.

Syo ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et vérifia rapidement que son verni était intact. Son visage le brûlait, ses joues plus pourpres que jamais. Il détestait lorsque Natsuki agissait de cette manière, c'était tellement embarrassant... et agaçant. Résigné, il se leva à son tour et rejoignit le jeune homme qui patientait près de l'entrée. Peut-être arriverait-il à le convaincre de respecter la recette, cette fois-ci ? A vrai dire, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Tandis qu'il trainait les pieds vers la sortie, la main de son camarade se referma à nouveau sur la sienne. Le blond sursauta et faillit hurler à son ami de le lâcher, mais celui-ci le prit se court, et déposa ses lèvres aussi légèrement qu'un papillon au sommet du crâne de Syo.

**« Je vérifierais toujours ton verni maintenant, comme ça tu seras sûr qu'il sera parfait. » **Souffla-t-il avant de l'entrainer vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Malgré lui, le petit blond sourit, et se laissa tirer vers son enfer personnel sans plus rechigner.


End file.
